


the lakes

by johndeaconshands



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndeaconshands/pseuds/johndeaconshands
Summary: An odd day of your summer vacation turns to be the day you meet the love of your life.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader
Kudos: 2
Collections: Two Years of BoRhap 2020 Exchange





	the lakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsametaphorGwil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsametaphorGwil/gifts).



> The setting is in 1973 around the production of Queen II. I had to tweaks dates, to adjust it to the story. Y/N's study and other details are left upto reader's imagination. So let it run wild.

You were back home in London for your Summer Break. Your best friend was on a romantic getaway with her boyfriend err fiancé. You have known the two of them since you were kids and this was the only time you both have spent your holidays apart since you met each other.

You slept. You woke up. You went about your day, until the weather cooled down. Then you picked up the book you were reading that week, picked up your usual cup of coffee for your way over to the park. You went to your favourite spot, there, under the shade of the Red Oak tree. You laid down the small picnic blanket and sat on it, stretching out your legs, crossing your legs at the ankle, your back against the tree and you continued reading or watched people as you listened to your music until the sun started setting and you walked back home.

But today... something changed...

You were the kind of person who had kept track of time. Oddly, that wasn't the case today. Your aunt and her husband were over for lunch, like every Sunday. The usual chit-chat and the lunch took longer than usual, by the time they left, you knew, the coffee place would be bustling with people at this hour. You decided to skip your coffee, for the day, which almost never happens. So you were walking the sidewalk, turning the corner towards the coffee shop. You were not one to tolerate slow-walkers, you paced up the sidewalk, stuck between two blokes. You were trying to surpass the tall man in front of you, when he stopped at his tracks.

What happened next, happened too fast. Only thing you could register was that you were drenching in water. A couple of ooh's and ah's were what you heard. "What the hell", you mumbled. A gasp and a series of apologies came from the man in front of you. "Brian, what did you do?", came another voice from behind. "Shut up, Fred", the tall man replied. "Are you alright?", he asked you as you retrieved a napkin and wiped your face. "I'm fine.", you hissed sarcastically, "Just got a shower in the middle of the street. No big deal."

A burst of laughter came from behind, you turned your head to give them a mean look, "Oh it's funny now, is it?", you hissed. "Boys", you shook your head and mumbled. You walked away from the group towards your home. 

******************

A very short while back...

"What is wrong with that riff? It's perfect and it blends bloody well with the rest.", Brian said. "Why do you have to have the spotlight every single time? It's my band too. I have a say too.", Roger bickered. "Darlings, I'm supposed to be the drama queen. Quit bickering.", Freddie said. "Shut up!", said Brian and Roger together. "I tried", Freddie said to Deaky, shrugging. "What do you think, John?", asked Roger. "No guitar solo.", Deaky said firmly. Roger showed quite the excitement and added, "No solo."

Roger didn't stop rubbing the decision in Brian's face as they were going down to the cafe for a break, until a random girl walked between Roger and Brian. Brian halted when Roger stopped talking, turning on his heels to pour the water from his bottle. He gasped when he noticed that it was not Roger and that he just threw water on a stranger. 

*******

He watched her walk away as his friends teased him. "You, boys, carry on. I'm gonna go apologize to her.", Brian said. "Haven't you had enough already?", hissed Roger. "Bugger off, Rog. This happened because of your bickering.", Brian replied. "How's it my fault?", Roger screamed. "Hold it, Rog. We don't want you fighting in public anymore. We're rockstars not brawlers.", Freddie said. "Just get on with it, Brian", he added.

Brian paced behind the girl. "Excuse me?", he said.

*******

"Oh it's you again", you stopped walking and stood facing him, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier.", he said. You crossed your arms, "Well?"

"Look I'm very sorry for what happened. I should have been careful.", he said. "Thanks.", you said uncrossing your arms and looking down, "Well look at that, my shirt is still wet. Too bad.", you said and continued your walk home. "Hold on.", came the soft voice from behind. You turned around and said, "Look if you're gonna apologize, just don't bother." 

"I would feel bad if I didn't do something to make it up to you.", he said plainly with a hint of worry. "I didn't mean to worry you", you changed your tone, "I'm totally fine really." "I insist", he said. "Well then, what did you have in mind?", you asked. You could swear there was a slight smirk and his hazel eyes glistening. "What about coffee? Tomorrow?", he asked, "Same cafe?", he said pointing towards the direction of the cafe. "All right. What time?", you asked. He checked his watch and said, "How about the same time?" "Well then I'll see you tomorrow, umm, what's your name?", you asked. "Brian.", he said with a pressed smile. "Y/N", you said nodding, "See you tomorrow then." and you both walked your separate ways.

*****

_The next day…_

You walked inside the cafe round the time he suggested yesterday. You scanned across the almost empty cafe for the very distinct mop of curls sitting somewhere, he was not there yet. You checked the time again and took a seat in one of the tables near the windows, so he won’t miss you. You decided to kill some time reading your book. 

“Fan of crime thrillers, are you?”, you heard the familiar voice. You looked up as he took his seat opposite. “Apparently. She’s a very good writer.”, you said. “Yes. I am not the biggest fan of crime thrillers”, he said, “I’m sorry I’m late. Work held me back.”,Have you been here long?” “Not long. You’re good.”, you said tucking your book to the side of the table. “So, Y/N, what do you do?” “Umm I’m a University student. What about you?” “I'm with a band actually.” “Ooh that’s fun. What do you play?” “The guitar” “Cool. The goth guys from yesterday are your bandmates, aren’t they?” He laughed and said “Yea. They’ll be pleased to know how you referred to them.”

“I should probably get us something to drink. What would you like?”, he said getting up. “A latte?” “Anything else?” “I’m good.” 

He went up to the line near the counter, obviously taller than anybody else in the line. You resumed your reading, while you waited. You looked up often and whenever you did, Brian caught your eyes and gave you a smile. You placed the bookmark on the page and closed your book when you saw him walk to the table. He placed the tray with the drinks and took a seat.

“You don’t drink coffee?”, you asked, noticing the glass of grapefruit juice. “I don’t make it a habit.” “You really are an interesting specimen.”, you said taking a sip of your latte. “I’ve been meaning to ask. What actually happened yesterday?”, you asked. “It’s nothing really.”, he replied and took a sip of the juice. “I’m not gonna let that slide. You threw the water on me. I deserve to know why” “Alright. Alright. So me and the group are here to record an album. Anyways, I wrote a riff for one of the songs, so Roger and I, the blonde guy, were arguing whether or not to have it in or not all the way. And I swear he was rubbing it in my face when the others said no to the riff and I couldn’t contain my anger any longer. I assumed that he was right behind me and I did what I did.”

“Glad it was water and not a punch”, you said shrugging. “Me too.” “So what’s your group called?” “We’re called Queen.” “Oh. I know you guys. I mean I have heard your record.” “You have?” “Yes. You guys are good.” “Thank you very much. Any specific song caught your mind?” “Keep yourself alive was a bop” “Ah I see”, he said grinning. “What are you grinning about? Oh you wrote the song didn’t you?” He smiled and nodded. “I sing a part in the bridge there.” “I see. I’ll check it out the next time it comes on radio” “Thank you”

“So when is the next album?” “Uh well. Hopefully before the fall season. We’re still writing. The works,y'know” “Good luck with your album then.” “Thank you.” 

And so, the conversation continued. Brian was mostly interested in listening to you and always had that enthusiastic smile on his face. You, on the other hand, loved to hear him talk, especially with that soft voice. You didn’t know how long the talk went until you unintentionally looked out the window. You checked your watch, “Oh. I should get going. I’m usually home by this time.”, you said. “Oh. Don’t worry about it. I should get back to the studio anyway.” “Bye, Brian. Thanks for the coffee.”, you said getting up. Brian stood up with you, “Yes. It was very lovely getting to know you, Y/N.”, you almost melted at him saying your name, but you didn’t dare show it. “I’ll see you around, I guess”, you smiled and waved him goodbye, he repeated the same.

You walked out of the cafe, then towards home. “Y/N”, came a shout from behind. You turned around saying, “Yes?” Brian stopped near you and panted saying, “You forgot your book.” “Aww. Thank you, Brian. You’re too nice.” “No problem. Listen Y/N”, he said, “Look I really loved the talk we just had. And I loved every minute I spent with you. So would you like to go on a date with me, so we can get to know each other better?” 

“You seem very nice and very straight-forward, which is a quality I like in men. So yes. I would love to go on a date with you.”, you said. “May I have your phone number? I’ll call you soon.” “Alright. I’ll wait for your call”, you searched for a pen in your bag when Brian gave you his, “Thank you”, you said and scribbled your name and phone number in your notebook and tore the paper to give it to him. “I’ll talk to you later, then”, Brian said, putting the folded paper inside his pocket, followed by his pen. “See you later, Brian” and you walked home. 

*****

Brian called you up on the weekend to ask you out for dinner. One date turned into two, and later a three, four and a five. He even took you over to the studio to introduce you to the boys. And here you are, on a Friday evening trying to reach your “boyfriend” on the phone.

You waited a few rings until someone picked up the phone. “Trident Studios.”, came a voice in a very distinct accent. “John?” “Yes. Who’s this?” “It’s Y/N. Can you put Brian on the phone?” “Oh hey Y/N, yea. Hold on he’s just got out of the booth.”, he said and you heard, “Brian, phone call for you.” 

“Hello?” “Brian!” “Y/N. How are you, love?” “I’m good. Just busy with some work for University. How is your day going?” “Freddie quit the band twice. Roger threw a tantrum, which is not a surprise. Deaky is being, well.. Deaky. Surprisingly, I’m almost done with one of my songs.” “That’s fantastic. Listen, are you free tomorrow afternoon?” “Yes. I can take a break.” “Wonderful. Pack your swim shorts or whatever. And bring a towel maybe.” “Where are we going?” “That’s a surprise.” “Alright. When and where would we meet?” “You know the bus stop near the park?” “How about I borrow Roger’s car and I’ll pick you up from your home?” “That sounds good. I’ll see you at 1?” “Yes.I’ll see you then.” “Okay. See you tomorrow.”

*****

Brian was right on time. You drove the car while he sat on the passenger side, he kept trying to figure out where you both were going, you never gave in so he diverted to talking about Queen and his latest writings.

“We’re here”, you said parking the car. You got out of the car to retrieve your hamper from the boot. “Why are we in the middle of the woods?” “Stop exaggerating. The town is just a mile down the road, Brian.” You proceeded to walk through the path, Brian followed closely to catch up with you and held your hand as you both walked towards the spot. “Not many people come here. So Jane and I come here all the time.” “When do I get to meet Jane?’ “Most probably next week. She can’t wait to meet you.” “You told her?” “Yea. Why wouldn’t I?” “Oh it’s nothing. I thought you were gonna tell her in person.” “I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“We’re here.”, you said standing at the edge opening to the banks of the lake. “This is beautiful.” You set your hamper down on the gravel-y soil and spread a beach towel. “Lunch or swim?” “Swim” “Good choice.” You kneeled down to take off your sandals while Brian was sitting down to take off his “precious” clogs. 

You stood up to take off your dress over your head. You were showing skin except for your pink and white checkered bathing suit. You could actually feel Brian’s eyes on you as you did. His mouth opened, his pupils blown wide, drinking you in until you threw the dress at his face. “Take a picture, lasts longer.”, said. He just shook his head and pulled his half unbuttoned shirt over his head, threw it over your dress. “You coming or no?”, you asked walking towards the water. 

“Wait up.”, he said. You stepped into the water. You swam around until Brian finally joined in. First thing you did, splash the water on his face. He ran his palm down his face, “What was that for?” “To commemorate our first meeting”, you said swimming over to Brian, your hands twining behind his neck, kissing him. “Aww. I love you.”, he said when you pulled away. And then he held you by the shoulders and pushed you in the water and swam away, when you pulled up on the surface, you said, “I’m so gonna get you for that.” And so continued the fun.

A bit of fun and a picnic lunch later, both of you were laying side by side on your towels, holding hands, talking about anything and everything. You lied down on your side, your head supported by your right hand. “Brian?”, you whispered, your other hand toying with his wet hair. “Hmm?” “I need to tell you something.” Brian sat up, facing you, he said, ‘What is it?” He said tucking some hair behind your hair. “Summer break gets over in 4 weeks.” “So?” “Where does that put _us_ ?” “We are still us. Together.” You smiled and side-hugged him. “Besides”, he resumed, “The album is starting to come together. We’ll probably be swamped with work and the final touches a few weeks later. And it’s not like we can’t keep in touch. We can call or I could come down and visit you.” “I’m so happy that I have you in my life.” “Me too.” “I had a wonderful time with you, today. When are we coming back _alone?” “Some day one day…”_

******

_Two months later …_

The goodbyes were definitely hard, but taken well. And Brian seemed to be engaged more in the album, which kept him distracted. You had University to do that for you. 

And on this particular Friday, you were drowning in homework when your roommate walked in. You looked up to the door, when she came in. “Hey Y/N, you’ve got mail.”, she said putting down a couple of letters and what looked like a square box on your table.

You opened the box carefully. There was a letter and the cover of the album, showing your boyfriend and his mates on the front and ‘Queen II’ written on top. You remembered him mentioning about the album releasing soon, on the phone last week. You took out the album and turned it over to see the song titles and there it was _‘Some Day One Day’ ._ “You don’t mind if I put the record on, would you?” “I don’t mind” You walked over to the record player, put on the record and put the player arm on the 4th song of the White side. 

The light guitar strumming started, when you got back to your chair to open the letter. You saw the pictures of you and Brian, that Roger took on Freddie’s camera a week before you left for University, first. Then a couple of pictures with the boys. You left them in the box. And took out the letter, the first thing that crossed your mind, how neat his calligraphy was. It read:

_Dearest Y/N,_

_I know we talk over the phone most days, I felt that the letter would feel much more personal and from the heart than telling you on the phone._

_If I am taking a gamble here, you have already seen the vinyl, the pictures and probably playing_ **_our_ ** _song. And you’re smiling, because either I said that exactly as it is or because you’re mocking. What I’d give to see that smile right now and to listen to the song together. But some day one day.._

_Wonderful pictures, aren’t they? I nagged Freddie into getting the pictures developed soon, so I could send those with the vinyl. I can be persuasive and you know it. And fun fact, I have framed one of our pictures and put it on my nightstand. (You’re smiling again.)_

_I miss you dearly. And I love you so much. Will talk soon. Take care!_

_Yours,_

_Bri_

_P.S. Freddie wants to know what you think about the album and the boys say Hi!_

You sat back on the chair, happy as ever listening to your boyfriend sing, hugging the letter.

******

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. It's my first Brian writing and I've a small moodboard prepped for a particular scene.


End file.
